Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 2
Synopsis "Trouble In Mind" In Japan, Tatsu Yamashiro kills several men come to attack her, and - speaking to her sword - she decides to take its advice, and go to Gotham City. At the Gotham International Airport, Charlie Keen, the man that Dinah Lance and Ev Crawford were protecting has just exploded, knocking both women back onto the ground. Airport security is on its way, and Ev warns that they need to leave. Dinah refuses to leave without some kind of evidence. Ev, a master strategist, gives Dinah ten seconds to find some before she comes to pick her up. As Dinah sneaks toward the body, Ev begins behaving as though she is in a panicked state. The security guards try to calm her, and as they do, she steals the keys to their cart. Dinah collects a sample of Charlie's exploded body, and by the time she has counted down from ten, Ev is there with the cart. They drive away, crashing through a window, and landing onto the tarmac below. Watching from nearby, one of the men in invisible suits who attacked them earlier reports back on his mission's success. At Charlie's funeral, Ev speaks to his wife. The authorities have cooked up a story that suggested that he had grown despondent over the failing news industry, and decided to make himself the story by committing suicide. His wife claimed otherwise. Charlie had complained of headaches for some time, and Ev suspects a connection. Ev leads Dinah to a secret meeting place, explaining that one of her numerous sources has determined that Charlie had three trace chemicals in his bloodstream. Two of them were explosive, and the other has not been identified. Still, they don't know what the trigger was. Upon arriving at their meeting place, they are surprised by the clandestine appearance of Katana. Dinah has invited her to join them, because of her superior combat skills. Ev is doubtful about Katana's strange behaviour, and Dinah does her best to mask the fact that the woman believes that her husband's soul resides within her sword. Ev gets a call from her contact, and sends Dinah to look into it while she gets to know Katana. As soon as Dinah meets Dr. Trevor Cahill, she knows that Ev is trying to set them up as a couple. Of all the neurochemical researchers that Ev must know, she sent Dinah to the cute one. Dr. Cahill reveals that the third chemical he found was a drug used for treatment of strokes, but it is still in clinical trials. The chemical rebuilds those neural pathways damaged by a stroke, and works in tandem with certain key words that, when processed mentally, can elicit a response in the brain. When Dinah asks where this drug is being tested, Dr. Cahill realizes that four of the five facilities have been broken into recently. Together, Black Canary, Starling, and Katana make their way to the remaining facility. They're not sure what they're looking for, but Dinah feels they'll know it when they see it. Investigating, Dinah notices a change in the light, and realizes that the invisible thugs are there too. Fighting, Katana's skills are obvious, though Dinah worries that she won't leave any alive. Fortunately, Ev has grabbed and subdued one of them, and they begin to drag him outside. Outside, the facility has become overgrown with plant life, and they are greeted by Poison Ivy. Ev is on the offence, but Dinah reveals that she invited Ivy to join the team as well. Appearances "Trouble In Mind" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Starling **Katana (Joins Team) *Poison Ivy *Trevor Cahill *Charlie Keen (Dies in flashback) *The Cleaners **Choke (Behind the scenes) Locations *Japan *Gotham City **Gotham International Airport Items *Soultaker Sword Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20467 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-trouble-in-mind/37-297221/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 02